Mark Moffatt
'''Mark Moffatt '''is an Investment Manager for Kettle Bell Property Partners, the property developer in charge of The Kettle Bell Complex. He previously worked as a Detective Chief Inspector and Police Federation Representative in Central Police. Background As part of the Organised Crime Syndicate conspiracy to frame Superintendent Ted Hastings, it is implied that Moffat became involved with the group via Gill Biggeloe. Series 4 Throughout Series 4, Moffat serves as Police Federation Representative to DCI Roz Huntley when she is being investigated by AC-12. Series 5 Episode 2 Having retired from Central Police, Moffat begins working for his friends property development company as an Investment Manager. As the company has taken over the production of The Kettle Bell Complex in Ireland, part of his remit is to track down the original investors who lost money with the first developers, and bring then back in with the promise of compensation. One such person is Superintendent Ted Hastings, who Moffat tracks down to the Edge Park Hotel and confronts. Episode 3 Moffat meets with Superintendent Ted Hastings at a pub in The City, where he explains to him that they can secure his investment with a deposit payment of £100,000. He says that he can ensure Hastings recoups his original loss by setting up a loan facility against the credit he will receive when the losses are paid back. Assuring him the process will work, he makes reference to Hastings decrepit finances, the fact he is living in Edge Park Hotel and the fact that Roisin Hastings is living in a small flat, and assures him the investment will put it all in reverse. He buys Hastings another drink and leaves him some paperwork. Episode 4 He confronts Hasting a few days later in the lobby of the Edge Park Hotel, where he is told by Hastings that he hasnt had time to look at the paperwork and is busy as Roisin Hastings is in hospital. Moffat hands Hastings a large envelope which he says contains more background information on the proposal, but is later revealed to contain a large quantity of cash in £50 notes. Episode 5 Becoming suspicious and uneasy about the large amount of money he has been given, Superintendent Ted Hastings tries to contact Moffat at his office with Kettle Bell Property Partners, but is unable to reach him. Moffat is later interviewed by Sergeant Tina Tranter, a professional standards officer from East Midlands Constabulary's AC-3, who have been brought in as an independent body to investigate Hastings. In a sworn statement provided to Tranter, he instead alleges the envelope he gave to Hastings contained only paperwork in relation to The Kettle Bell Complex, and nothing more. Episode 6 After it is revealed that Gill Biggeloe is an associate of the Organised Crime Syndicate, she provides information in exchange for immunity and a new identity. An epilogue states some of that information was used to convict Moffat of bribery, with it being implied he was given the money by the Organised Crime Syndicate to give to Superintendent Ted Hastings in order to falsely incriminate him. He is seen being arrested by DS Sam Railston and her colleagues at his offices in Dockton House. At trial, Moffat alleges that he provided Hastings with £100,000, but the other half of the sum has not been located (although it is later shown it was kept by Hastings in secret to give to Stephanie Corbett). Category:Series 4 Cast Category:Male Category:IC1 Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Police Federation Representative Category:Police Federation Category:Series 5 Cast